Tired?
by kcrulz0
Summary: Tobi and Deidara are sent on a mission and as usual Deidara is in a bad mood and want it to end asap. Tobi notices a problem and starts to worry about Deidara, can he help him before something bad happens?


**Tired?**

"Tobi, Deidara! I need you to go get me a scroll" ordered Pein as he stood intimidatingly watching everyone in the akatsuki.  
Deidara sighed as Tobi jumped up and down excitedly. "Ohh this is going to be fun! Sempai I can't wait!" he chanted as he pulled on Deidara's arm.  
"Shut up! Un" said Deidara in an irritated tone as he headed out of the hide out and off down a path. Tobi skipped along behind him looking at everything around him and dancing around.  
"Hey sempai what kinda of monster do you think would be guarding the scroll? Maybe it's a friendly monster!" he cried as he jumped in fear. Deidara ignored him and continued walking.

They walked for ages as Deidara refused to stop, he had become annoyed by Tobi's stupidity and found it hard to be around him because of it, he wanted this mission to end asap.  
Tobi complained constantly wanting to stop and rest, but the truth was that he wasn't tired at all, he could walk for ages, but he noticed that Deidara looked tired and wanted him to stop for a while.  
As the sun started to set Tobi became impatient and was thinking of as many excuses as he could to make Deidara decide to stop and take a break.  
"Sempai! I need to gooo!" Cried Tobi as he ran around Deidara in circles like a child.  
Deidara glared at Tobi then spoke "Hurry up we need to finish this mission."  
Tobi ran off into the trees nearby and sat down. He felt strangely pleased with himself for making Deidara stop. He sat against the tree for w while until Deidara shouted at him for taking so long.  
Tobi skipped back out of the trees and back onto the path. Deidara continued walking along the path ignoring Tobi as usual.  
Tobi looked at the sun and noticed that it was almost gone. "Sempai we should stop for the night its getting daaaark!" complained Tobi. Deidara ignored Tobi and kept walking even though he was completely exhausted.  
"Shut up and keep walking baka!" shouted Deidara as he kept walking, Tobi was starting to worry about Deidara, he could see that he was exhausted but he just wouldn't rest.

Finally Deidara stumbled and fell over, he sat on the ground a bit dazed from falling, Tobi got Deidara to jump on his back so he wouldn't fall again then he asked "Now can we stop for tonight Sempai?"  
Deidara nodded and pointed off the track. "We gotta find somewhere off the track to relax for the night." He remarked. Tobi walked off in the direction that Deidara had pointed.  
He stopped when he saw a small open area that looked good to him. Suddenly he noticed that Deidara had fallen asleep while on his back. Tobi giggled quietly before carefully putting him down against a tree.  
Next he went and collected some fire wood and made a fire to keep warm with. He looked up at the sky and thought it was going to be quite cold, as he thought about it he looked over at Deidara sleeping. He took off his cloak and used it as a blanket over Deidara. "Now Sempai won't be cold." He said happily to himself.

Tobi stumbled over to a tree opposite Deidara's with the fire in the middle, he looked up at the sky for a while before falling asleep himself.  
While Deidara slept he dreamt a horrible dream, he dreamt that he was all alone in a dark place, but he could hear voices and he felt as if he was surrounded by ice. He felt cold and scared, suddenly he felt a sharp pain through his chest as he looked down he saw a sword had been stabbed through him. Suddenly three Itachi's were standing in front of him holding swords, he couldn't move, he felt paralysed.  
All at once the Itachi's stabbed him from all sides, then he woke up.  
He looked around startled and afraid. He gasped for air and leaned heavily against the tree terrified of the dream he had just woken from.  
He saw Tobi sitting across from him "Tobi? Are you awake?" he asked nervously. But he got no reply, Deidara looked off into the woods nervously, afraid of what might be out there. Thinking of everything made him feel sick and even worse.  
Then he noticed that Tobi didn't have his cloak, and he came up with a simple plan, he would give Tobi's cloak back then sleep against a tree closer to Tobi for peace of mind.

Deidara stood up using the tree to get his balance then dragged Tobi's cloak along the ground as he walked over to him still half asleep, he tossed Tobi's cloak over him accidentally waking him up. Tobi immediately grabbed Deidara's leg and pulled him down onto his lap.  
"Hello Sempai" remarked Tobi happily but half asleep.  
"Tobi! You little shit!" yelled Deidara.  
Tobi pulled his cloak over Deidara like a blanket and hugged Deidara, he looked up at Tobi grumpily but quickly decided that he was too tired to fight and couldn't be bothered complaining. He sighed and elbowed Tobi in the stomach for annoying him.  
"Goodnight Tobi" said Deidara as he slowly fell asleep leaning against his partner.  
Tobi hugged Deidara, and was secretly blushing under his mask by his strangely cute actions, then he spoke quietly as he felt himself falling asleep also.  
"Goodnight Sempai."

The end.


End file.
